


Day 3

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 3

"Then who said anything about flatmates?"

"I did. Told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for. Now here he is just after lunch with an old friend, clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan. Wathn’t that difficult a leap."

Damn. He's making me nervous. Why is he making me nervous? I haven't lisped since...

"How did you know about Afghanistan?"

He's suspicious, yet curious...hmm, I wonder...

"I have my eye on a nice little place in central London. Together we ought to be able to afford it."

Let's see how curious...

"We’ll meet there tomorrow evening; seven o’clock. Sorry – gotta dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary."

Didn't flinch at 'riding crop.' Intriguing. Definitely not remotely boring.


End file.
